Midnight ponderings of a blind kid
by summer-flower-girl
Summary: complete Iggy listens in on Max and Fang talking late at night. A small attempt at Fax.


A/N: Yippee, more procrastinating on my part. So, what do you get from excessive burning sensations in the feet, a coma-like state from rotting on the computer for roughly 11 hours and a random search for some notes at 2 in the morning? A screwed up Maximum Ride fanfic, that's what. This is my first Maximum Ride fanfic (my third attempt at one) so please try and be nice! Be forewarned, there is an attempt at FAX in there. (sorry if this is over-rated) Now excuse me as I go sleep for another week and a half.

Midnight ponderings of a blind kid

I groaned into the lumpy backpack I was trying to use as a pillow. Wasn't working too well; it stank to high heaven of antiseptic, from all of the first aid stuff that had been carelessly shoved in there over the months.

With an annoyed grumble I flipped it over hoping for a not so school-ish smell. I was rewarded for my troubles however with a nose-full of dirt and the strong taste of grass in my mouth.

Distinctly I heard Max moan something about 'Don't die, you idiot!' in her sleep as I sneezed out dirt. Fang had to force her to go to bed in the first place instead of going on watch. Well, actually whilst I, super-Iggy extraordinaire whisked the younger kids off to look for wood (a clever plan made by yours truly) Fang had to threaten to take her combat boots away if she didn't go to sleep. And to sit on her, something that made Angel to burst out in a giggle fit randomly while looking for said wood. Where he got that idea, I doubt even Fang himself knew.

With the threat of having her precious boots being taken away, something Max knew Fang could and _would _carry out if necessary, Max went to bed.

Max cried out again.

I should go wake her up.

No, I shouldn't. That was Fang's job, Max's knight in shining armor. Er, make that black windbreaker.

Yes I would.

No. Yes, no. Y-no.

Max needed Fang , and was completely oblivious to it.

Max loved Fang, Fang loved Max. But they were both so damn stubborn to realize it.

I almost snorted at the idiocy of it.

Almost silently, probably a lot quieter to some one without supersonic hearing, I heard Fang get up from his post under a tree and go over to Max.

I could almost hear him going through the steps of the art of waking someone up from a nightmare. (Buy this book and many more, such as 'How to kick Eraser's hairy buts' and 'Bird mutation and you' for the low, low price of 19.99$.)

Everyone in the flock gets bad nightmares on a regular basis, especially Max. I'm guessing this stems from the whole 'being guinea pigs to psychotic whitecoats from birth' thing.

Long story short, the entire flock is so emotionally scarred for life that we get really crappy dreams.

God that sounds depressing.

"Max," I heard Fang whisper "it was just a nightmare, everyone's fine." He shook her by the shoulders softly (I didn't hear this, it's just common knowledge that that's step two of waking someone up from a nightmare)

Max sat up inhaling sharply (This I heard, even when she's mostly asleep Max is still Max; noisy. By my standards.)

Max choked something out that even I didn't understand.

"Shh, Max its ok" Then to my surprise, and no doubt Fang's, Max started crying.

I heard the rustling of fabric and knew that Fang was hugging Max. Aww.

Fang loves Max, Fang loves Max.

I shoved the urge to call out 'could you keep it down, I'm trying to sleep here.' now, now was not the time; I could aggravate Fang sometime later. Like when Max _wasn't _crying.

"What happened Max?" Fang asked softly.

Max hiccoughed "In it I-I woke up and everyone was- was _dead_." 'Including you' I mentally added for Max.

Max loves Fang, Max loves Fang.

"Max it's ok; I promise nothing like that is going to happen."

There was silence.

Max was obviously doing on of her favorite hobbies of arguing with herself.

"But..." She said brokenly "how do you know? That something like that won't happen?"

Fang was silent, mentally scouring his mental search engine.

"Well, look who you have on watch, the almighty Fang." This got a small snicker out of Max.

Fang loves…himself? No, Fang loves Max more than anything that was pain-staking-ly obvious to everyone except Max.

"But…" Max began.

Fang sighed "I promise, no screw that, I _swear _that won't happen, but you'll have to trust me, ok?"

"Ok…" Max said quietly.

Another awkward/hesitant pause.

Fang got up. "Night Fang."

"Night Max- no wait I have something important to tell you…"

Max loves Fang, Fang loves Max.

I grinned evilly rolling over.

Gazzy _so _owed me five bucks.

THE END


End file.
